When His Sleep Interupted
by KitoYakite
Summary: Datang tujuh hari sebelum dan sesudah purnama. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi bisakah ia memilih waktu yang lebih tepat daripada di tengah tidurku! Completed!


Persona 3 © Atlus

"When His Sleep Interupted", current story you read © KitoYakite

* * *

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya.

Ah, dia datang. Untuk sekian kalinya. Bocah berambut hitam dengan mata biru terang, dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggambarkan aku-ingin-tahu-lebih. Memang wajahnya yang seperti itu, atau hanya opiniku saja? Semua orang mempunyai sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Hei, apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika kalian tidur lelap setelah aktivitas yang melelahkan kemudian kalian merasa ada yang aneh, kalian putuskan untuk bangun dan mendapatkan bocah berbaju garis hitam-putih, wajah yang pucat, dan yang paling mencolok-matanya, biru terang dengan pupil lumayan besar berkata,

"Sebentar lagi, kiamat akan datang."

Ya, kalimat itu.

Tunggu, ada satu kalimat lagi.

"Orang-orang mati setiap hari."

Awalnya memang aku terkejut, sangat.

Ya, mungkin tidak BEGITU terkejut karena aku pernah berinteraksi dengannya begitu aku masuk ke asrama ini. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku waktu itu seperti, "Kau tidak punya baju lain selain baju penjara?" Dan, "Menunggu dengan sangat lama? Kau pasti sudah berlumut tapi segera kau bersihkan mengetahui kedatanganku, kan?" Satu lagi, "Aku baru saja ingat dalaman favoritku tertinggal di kereta! Apa kau punya stok lebih?"

Aku tahu sekarang dia berbicara tentang kematian dan kiamat. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Duh, aku mengantuk, tentu saja! Bilang aku tidak menghargainya, tapi, di tengah tidurku! Walaupun percakapan ini dibilang singkat, tetap aja. Aku bukan orang yang dapat menahan kantuk-

"Aku akan datang lagi…"

Ah, dia pergi. Lenyap begitu saja. Selalu.

Aku menghela nafas. Kembali tidur dan berdoa agar deringan jam wekerku berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya besok.

* * *

"Kau ingat apa yang ku ucapkan sebelumnya?"

Yap, kembali ke acara terbangun-karena-bocah-di-tengah-tidur-nyenyak. Kurasa dia selalu datang saat tujuh hari sebelum dan sesudah bulan purnama; memperingati untuk sebelum dan selamat untuk sesudah. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"...tentang semuanya akan berakhir?"

"Hmm."

Kuharap dia mengerti jawabanku.

Dia sedikit tertawa, mungkin menganggap jawaban 'iya'ku aneh.

"...aku yakin kiamat tidak bisa dihindari."

Dia ingin berbicara apa sebenarnya?

"Tapi rasanya ini sedikit...lucu. Rasanya tidak begitu, mengingat potensial yang ada di dalam dirimu. Faktanya, kelihatannya kekuatanmu sedikit berubah."

Menaikan sebelah alis menjadi jawabanku.

Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan kekuatan dalam diriku. Yang kulakukan hanya lakukan apa yang benar. Akihiko-senpai terlalu berambisi tentang menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tahu dia pasti mempunyai alasan. Tapi, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa suatu hari, itu akan membuatnya menyesal. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyindir, ataupun menjatuhkan semangatnya. Aku hanya merasa itu salah.

"Hei," panggilnya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu, boleh?"

Haaah?

"...aku sangat penasaran denganmu."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Bukan karena ketombe atau ada peliharaan didalamnya. Aku melakukan itu jika ragu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau lebih baik tutup matamu," kataku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tutup matamu dan menghilanglah. Dan jangan pernah muncul di tengah-tengah TIDURKU LAGI!"

Aku bisa merasakan bocah itu terkejut setengah mati suri. Dengan cepat ku ambil evoker di bawah bantal dan menarik pelatuk tepat di kepala bocah itu. "SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

Aku mengakhirinya dengan tawaan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rasanya lega sekali.

Tapi, itu hanya imajinasi.

Khayalan sesaat.

Sekarang aku masih berpikir jawaban yang akan kuluncurkan kepada bocah dihadapanku ini. Ini membingungkan. Bisa saja aku menjawab 'tidak' seperti ke beberapa gadis di sekolah yang mengajakku kencan.

"Baiklah."

Oke.

Itu meluncur begitu saja.

Tidak terasa selama aku memikirkan jawaban, aku terus menggaruk kepala belakang ku. Setelah kembali ke posisi semula, ke atas paha, aku mendapati tanganku berdarah. Dan kelupasan kulit kepalaku pada kuku-kuku yang belum aku potong.

"Aku menang." Katanya. Aku menoleh panik. Aku bisa merasakan darah dari belakang kepalaku mengalir melewati leher. Aku membeku. Dia...mengambil alih kesadaranku? "Kita sedang bermain. Itu kesukaan anak seumuranku, bukan?" Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sekarang kubenci.

Darah meluncur lagi. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku panik. Aku ingin berteriak kencang akan kesakitan ini tapi aku tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain. Aku meraba kepala belakangku. Sakit.

Dan jariku kini menjambak rambutku. "Apa?!" Aku terus menjambak rambutku seperti orang bodoh. Ini terasa nyata, nyata sakitnya! Bocah itu menyeringai melihat tindakanku. Dasar bocah sialan! Aku ingin teriak sekarang juga. Kumohon, siapapun, tolong!

Namun, sekarang aku yang menyeringai. "Menang, katamu?"

Dia terlihat terkejut.

Ya, pantas saja dia terkejut.

Memang yang bisa ambil alih kesadaran dia saja? Gini-gini aku adalah aktor yang cukup bagus, lho. Sekarang, giliranku. Darah mengalir dari keningnya, melewati lekukan wajah bocah itu. Aku tertawa senang.

"Ya, orang-orang mati setiap hari." Aku mengambil evoker yang ku simpan di bawah selimut. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Mata biru terangnya kini menciut, ia mengambil langkah mundur kecil-kecil. Darah terus mengalir dari berbagai arah dari kepalanya, membuatnya semakin takut dan aku sangat yakin sekarang dia ingin berteriak. Aku membidik ke arahnya. "TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENGGANGGU TIDURKU LAGI!"

Plok.

Benturan kecil mendarat di keningku. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah dihadapanku? "Jangan melamun di tengah pembicaraan," ia tertawa kecil.

"Namaku...Pharos."

Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat aku belum mengetahui namanya. Apa aku secuek itu? Aku tidak peduli.

"Minato."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ia memberikan senyuman khasnya. Aku membalasnya dengan turunnya poni, membuat mata kananku tertutup. Aku lebih suka rambut emo seperti ini. Lebih khas dan lebih cocok dengan gaya anti-mainstreamku. Kalian bisa bayangkan jika rambutku seperti Junpei? Aku peringatkan, JANGAN.

"Sudah hampir telat," ucapnya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Hm?" Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku rasa dia senang diberi pertanyaan.

"Kau dimana jika kau tidak disini?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti." Aku menghela nafas. Ya, ya, aku tahu aku sangat payah dalam memilih kata yang mudah dipahami.

"Kau selalu datang sebelum dan sesudah bulan purnama. Dan kau selalu lenyap di setiap pertemuan kita. Pertanyaannya, kau dimana?"

Apakah kalian akan bertanya hal yang sama jika di posisiku?

Ia tertawa kecil. "Bukannya sudah kubilang?" Aku terdiam. Pharos menunjuk ke arah dadaku, dan perlahan menyentuhnya. "Aku selalu bersamamu."

Lalu ia menghilang.

Lagi-lagi, waktu tidurku terbuang. Tapi, setelah kupikir. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya, ya? Aku akui, ada sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman dari dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, semua dalam dirinya terasa...familiar.

Atau, jangan-jangan dia loli yang menganggumiku menyamar sebagai laki-laki agar bisa bersamaku? Kalau begitu kasusnya, lebih baik aku melakukan tindakan pada pertemuan selanjutnya!

Muahahahahaha!

Tok tok.

"Minato, kau sudah bangun? Kereta sebentar lagi akan jalan, atau Ms. Toriumi akan memberikan PR 12 halaman Bahasa Inggris lagi."

Sial.


End file.
